Google generation ?
Category:note Category:pratiques informationnelles Propositions * le modèle de la “fracture numérique générationnelle” ne rend qu’imparfaitement compte de la réalité des pratiques informationnelles en milieu universitaire, * il tend en particulier à minorer l’impact des déterminations socio-culturelles, * les enquêtes sur les pratiques informationnelles des étudiants tendent à s’appuyer sur ce modèle et à évaluer ces pratiques en les confrontant à une norme, celle des “bonnes pratiques” selon les médiateurs (bibliothécaires, enseignants, formateurs), * un modèle non normatif d’évaluation, fondé sur l’efficacité plutôt que sur la légitimité des méthodes et des outils, peut seul permettre de découvrir de nouvelles stratégies informationnelles, visant à concilier les fins et les exigences académiques avec la nouvelle donne techno-informationnelle, * l’examen des pratiques informationnelles des chercheurs devrait permettre de repérer un usage des nouvelles pratiques du web (web 2.0) où celui-ci est perçu non comme venant impacter le monde universitaire de l’extérieur mais comme une opportunité au service des fins propres de ce monde (Science 2.0). Extrait (modifié) de: La Recherche floue''http://wiki-urfist.unice.fr/wiki_urfist/index.php/Recherche_floue / Gabriel GALLEZOT, Michel ROLAND et Jacques ARASZKIEWIEZ communication pour la conférence DocSoc 2008. Googlisation ? Un certain nombre d’enquêtes en milieu universitaire (en 2003 aux Etats-Unis (MARCUM & GEORGE, 2003D. B. Marcum, G. George, D-Lib Magazine ISSN 1082-9873 9 (2003). URL: http://www.dlib.org/dlib/october03/george/10george.html: :''Although "Internet information" may not necessarily exclude information available online from campus libraries, high percentages of all three groups—faculty (89.6%), graduate students (84.4%), and undergraduates (87.9%)—agreed strongly or moderately with the following statement: "I am finding more relevant information on the Internet than I did two years ago." In no field or institutional type did that proportion dip below 83%.) et au Québec (MITTERMEYER & QUIRION, 2003D. Mittermeyer, D. Quirion, Étude sur les connaissances en recherche documentaire des étudiants entrant au 1er cycle dans les universités québécoises, CREPUQ (2003). URL: http://crepuq.qc.ca/documents/bibl/formation/etude.pdf: :on constate que pour plus de la moitié des variables (11 sur 20 ou 55 %), le niveau de connaissance se situe à moins de 36 % comme l’indique le tableau qui suit. Bien que le nombre de variables à l’étude ait été limité, les résultats obtenus permettent de confirmer de manière tangible les impressions des bibliothécaires et démontrent que les besoins de formation documentaire des étudiants sont bien réels.), en 2005 sur deux universités parisiennes (MARESCA et al. 2005B. Maresca, C. Dupuy, A. Cazenave, Enquête sur les pratiques documentaires des étudiants, chercheurs et enseignants-chercheurs de l'université pierre et marie curie (paris 6) et de l'université Denis Diderot (Paris 7), R238 (2005). URL: http://www.credoc.fr/publications/abstract.php?ref=R238: :les recherches documentaires nécessaires aux études sont aujourd’hui pratiquées par tous les étudiants via les moteurs de recherche qui se sont développés sur le Web. Au lieu de se développer dans les espaces de travail largement informatisés des bibliothèques universitaires, ces recherches sont réalisées massivement à domicile. :cette diffusion généralisée des outils informatiques masque de grandes carences dans la maîtrise qu’ont les étudiants des techniques de la recherche documentaire utiles à leurs études. Ce point est l’un des apports les plus importants de l’enquête. Elle révèle, en effet, des déficits importants, d’abord dans le nombre des étudiants qui reçoivent une formation en matière de recherche documentaire dans le cadre de leurs études, ensuite dans leur degré de connaissance des bases d’information utiles aux études scientifiques, deux déficits qui sont vraisemblablement liés.), en 2006 sur une université lilloise (DESPRES-LONNET & COURTECUISSE, 2006Després-Lonnet, M., and J.-F. Courtecuisse. 2006. Les étudiants et la documentation électronique. BBF 2:33-41. URL: http://tinyurl.com/57j4kr: :Les étudiants sont donc pris entre deux logiques. D’une part, celle des bases bibliographiques, ressources sélectionnées, émanant de sources validées et bénéficiant d’une description précise et normée, mais dont l’accès est conditionné par la maîtrise de plusieurs niveaux de connaissances et de compétences à la fois techniques et professionnelles. D’autre part, celle d’Internet, qui leur donne un sentiment de liberté et de facilité, mais qui fournit une information dont il n’est pas toujours facile d’évaluer la pertinence.) , en 2008 en Belgique francophone (THIRION , 2008Thirion, P. et al. Enquête sur les compétences documentaires et informationnelles des étudiants qui accèdent à l'enseignement supérieur en communauté française de belgique: Rapport de synthèse. Tech. Rep., Conseil Interuniversitaire de la Communauté française de Belgique (2008). URL: http://www.edudoc.be/synthese.pdf.: :la notion de base de données (question 1) est totalement absente (2,7 %), le plus mauvais score sur l’ensemble du questionnaire. Le taux d’incertitude est pourtant quasi nul, montrant que les étudiants affichent une véritable illusion de connaissance. Alors qu'il est attendu dans cette question qu'ils recourent prioritairement à une base de données pour retrouver un article de revue, les étudiants proposent massivement et avec assurance de se tourner plutôt vers Google ou Yahoo, vers des revues ou même des émissions de télévision.) et sur les universités de Bretagne (HENRIET et al., 2008Ottilia Henriet, Marie-Laure Malingre, Alexandre Serres, Enquête sur les besoins de formation des doctorants à la maîtrise de l'information scientifique dans les ecoles doctorales de Bretagne (2008).URL: http://www.uhb.fr/urfist/files/Synthese_Enquete_SCD-URFIST.pdf: :Que nous montre cette enquête, qui a touché presque un quart des doctorants de Bretagne, de toutes disciplines et de toutes les années d’inscription ? :-''la faiblesse générale de la formation documentaire des doctorants, avec de fortes disparités selon les Ecoles doctorales ;'' :-''la domination écrasante des moteurs de recherche comme premiers outils de recherche d’information (à 96 % !), avec la "googlisation" également à l’oeuvre chez les doctorants : près de 85 % des doctorants utilisent Google...)…) semble confirmer les résultats de notre observation participante : utilisation réflexe des outils hégémoniques du web, méconnaissance de tout ou partie des ressources documentaires et de leur logique d’interrogation, appropriation accrue de l’informatique. Cette constatation se laisse facilement thématiser selon un modèle qui correspond à une appréhension commune et spontanée des effets de la « révolution numérique », celui de la « fracture numérique générationnelle » qui opposerait les ''digital natives , nés avec le numérique ou peu avant, spontanément « alphabétisés » dans l’univers numérique et dans l’internet, aux générations plus anciennes et aux compétences et procédures de ces dernières notamment en matière de recherche et de validation de l’information . Caractéristique des digital natives serait une appropriation spontanée, prédiscursive (préconsciente) des outils, ie des interfaces du web. Cette fracture est appréciée de manière ambivalente : les digital natives s’ils sont à l’aise avec le monde numérique, manqueraient des outils de compréhension, d’analyse et de critique d’une information appréhendée sans distance et passivement. Ainsi la plupart des enquêtes citées ci-dessus confrontent les populations étudiantes (en situation de digital natives) avec les « bonnes pratiques » de la recherche documentaire, telles que fixées, pour l’essentiel, dans la situation documentaire précédant l’irruption du web (usage de la bibliothèque et de son OPAC, interrogation des bases de données), « bonnes pratiques » envisagées si nécessaire dans l’environnement du web mais indemnes des usages spécifiques engendrés par celui-ci. Et avec plus ou moins de nuances, les constats confirment la fracture générationnelle : usage massif et non-critique des outils du web les plus populaires (Google et Wikipedia), délaissement voire ignorance des outils documentaires classiques. Beyond Google ? Les bonnes pratiques du St Mary’s College Une enquête présentée dans un article de First Monday (HEAD, 2007Beyond Google: How do students conduct academic research? by Alison J. Head''in''First Monday, volume 12, number 8 (August 2007), URL: http://firstmonday.org/issues/issue12_8/head/index.html, dernier accès juillet 2008) et portant sur les pratiques informationnelles des étudiants de St Mary’s College, en Californie, semble contredire ces constats. Elle fait état de pratiques plus conformes à ce que les médiateurs tendent à considérer comme les « bonnes pratiques » : recherches en bibliothèque, outils spécialisés, recours aux médiateurs… On peut relativiser ces surprenants résultats car ils sont issus d’une université catholique américaine dans le domaine des SHS et correspondent donc à une stratégie pédagogique délibérée. Ils suffisent cependant à indiquer que la situation n’est pas homogène et un retour, par-delà les synthèses, sur les résultats des enquêtes nous montre que l’apparente homogénéité des constats globaux cache des pratiques diverses et fait apparaître une contradiction moindre entre les constatations de St Mary’s College et ces résultats. Quelques résultats remarquables de l’enquête rennaise Prenons par exemple, parmi les enquêtes citées, la plus récente d’entre elles, celle qui porte sur les universités de Bretagne (HENRIET et al., 2008). Si le constat global correspond bien à l’impression générale''Toutes ces enquêtes, ainsi que les observations des professionnels de l’information, concordent sur un point : en dépit d’une meilleure appropriation des outils informatiques et d’une utilisation assez intensive d’Internet, les étudiants restent encore peu ou mal formés à la recherche d’information. La présente enquête, qui est l’une des rares à porter uniquement sur le niveau Doctorat, confirme ce constat et montre une réalité informationnelle préoccupante chez les étudiants les plus avancés., certains résultats particuliers viennent cependant nuancer le tableau. S’ils ne contestent pas la pertinence du constat global, ils en limitent la portée au point de mettre en question la valeur explicative du modèle qui le sous-tend. Nous relèverons quatre points de discussion : *Si 96% des doctorants bretons utilisent prioritairement pour leurs recherches les moteurs de recherche et si parmi ceux-ci, c’est à 85% de Google qu’il s’agit, ils sont cependant 37% à utiliser ''Google Scholar. Or pour porter l’étiquette « Google », Google Scholar est un outil très différent du moteur généraliste. Il est spécifiquement destiné au public universitaire et chercheur et offre accès à une documentation généralement pertinente pour la recherche . Mais les 37% d’utilisation d’un outil spécialisé viennent nuancer le constat massif des 96% d’utilisation d’outils généralistes. D’autant plus que Google Scholar, qui souffre de la méfiance des médiateurs à l’endroit de la maison Google et de la concurrence qu’il vient faire aux outils mis en place par ceux-ci (interfaces « documentation électronique » des SCD en particulier), n’est pas particulièrement promu par ces médiateurs. *« 94% des doctorants n’utilisent jamais ou rarement les blogs ». C’est-à-dire que la dynamique « web 2.0 » semble ne pas toucher les doctorants, du moins dans le cadre de leurs activités académiques. Or les caractéristiques essentielles de ce qu’on appelle « web 2.0 » (user generated content, participation, horizontalité, démédiation…) métonymisent une part essentielle des nouvelles pratiques prêtées aux digital natives . *L’enquête constate une importante demande de formation à la recherche, l’analyse et l’exploitation de l’information (plus de 60%), constatation qui vient en contradiction avec celles d’enquêtes antérieures qui indiquaient un manque d’intérêt pour la formation documentaire . Ainsi, pour les doctorants bretons au moins, Google n’est pas une évidence auto-suffisante. *Enfin l’enquête reflète une forte demande (plus de 60% encore) de sélection de ressources et d’intermédiarisation. Ainsi il apparaît que si les déficits de compétences informationnelles des doctorants bretons sont réels, ils semblent conscients de ce manque. La situation n’est donc pas celle d’une confrontation binaire entre deux « littératies », l’ancienne et la nouvelle. Tout en apparaissant en moindre contradiction avec le cadre général que les résultats de l’enquête californiens, l’enquête bretonne impose une conclusion somme toute identique. Une enquête « flash » Nous avons réalisé en préparation de cet article une enquête « flash » par questionnaire auprès des chercheurs du laboratoire I3M de l’université de Nice Sophia-Antipolis . La faible population sondée et les conditions de l’enquête interdisent toute généralisation. Elle n’en fait pas moins apparaître, chez des chercheurs trop âgés pour être classés comme digital natives, une grande diversité de stratégies de recherche où l’on pourra cependant reconnaître les caractéristiques des stratégies attribuées aux étudiants digital natives (prépondérance de Google en particulier) mais plus ou moins modulées, parfois par des éléments inattendus (importance du livre acheté en librairie), et donc sans qu’il soit possible d’en rendre compte par l’adéquation à un modèle unique. Les limites du modèle « fracture générationnelle numérique » Ces observations nous amènent à remettre en cause la valeur explicative et descriptive du modèle de la « fracture numérique générationnelle ». Une étude réalisée par University College London pour la British Library et le JISC, parue en janvier 2008 (UCL, 2008UCL Information behaviour of the researcher of the future. British Library, JISC (2008). URL http://web.archive.org/web/20080822030206/http://www.bl.uk/news/pdf/googlegen.pdf), si elle souligne bien les carences en compétences informationnelles des jeunes générations, remet en cause la notion de digital natives en montrant que les traits comportementaux censés caractériser ces derniers tendent à se répandre aujourd’hui dans tous les groupes d’âges. Par ailleurs, si la fracture générationnelle n’est pas absolue, les pratiques ne sont pas homogènes au sein de la Google generation des digital natives. Un article récent de Danah Boyd (BOYD, 2007Boyd, D. Viewing american class divisions through facebook and myspace. Apophenia Blog Essay (2007). URL http://www.danah.org/papers/essays/ClassDivisions.html.) montre ainsi que le « choix » d’un réseau social est sociologiquement déterminé. La synthèse de l’enquête sur la lecture et les loisirs multimédias des adolescents réalisée en 2007 pour le CNL et la direction du livre (ITHAQUE, 2007http://os.osdd.net/ ou “Science 2.0''Science 2.0: Great New Tool, or Great Risk?, Scientific American, 9 janvier 2008. URL http://tinyurl.com/2tx5cj, accès juillet 2008″. Les enquêtes montrent au contraire une déconnexion entre ce domaine d’innovation et les pratiques des apprenants. Or une approche normative distinguant ''a priori apprenants et compétents permet mal de percevoir les éventuelles connexions qui permettraient d’étayer l’acquisition des compétences informationnelles sur les pratiques extra-universitaires des apprenants. Plutôt que sur une norme implicite, nous proposons de baser l’évaluation sur la finalité des pratiques informationnelles, en d’autres termes d’évaluer les stratégies de recherche d’information en se posant la question de leur efficacité au regard des finalités académiques elles-mêmes. Une telle évaluation suppose l’analyse des résultats en termes de bruit et de silence et ne saurait être réalisée sur des échelles comparables à celles des enquêtes normatives. Elle est cependant possible sur des échantillons représentatifs d’une typologie. Cette approche de l’évaluation permettrait de viser dans la même observation apprenants avancés et chercheurs, d’examiner autrement qu’en termes d’écart les rapports entre les compétences académiques et les pratiques extra-universitaires et peut-être ainsi de proposer des pistes pour les enseignants, pour les formateurs à l’IST et pour les bibliothécaires. Le critère d’efficacité cependant ne peut suffire à articuler une typologie. Comme nous venons de le noter, une typologie, même imparfaite, est plutôt une condition pratique d’une telle évaluation. Pour ordonner les observations sur une typologie, il est nécessaire de proposer des pistes théoriques pour la compréhension des mécanismes cognitifs mis en oeuvre dans les pratiques informationnelles. ----